Call Me Crazy
by Weasley's Queen
Summary: Hogwarts is crumbling, Friendships are falling apart, and two best friends are forced closer than before... not to mention there are cerain *lunatics* in their way... HG/RW! RR!!


Call Me Crazy  
By Weasley's Queen  
Dedicated to... Ron Weasley!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: (I actually remembered one! Heh. Imagine that.) Not mine, my fabulous role model created it all *twitches with envy* I don't even own... him. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about *cough* Ron *cough* So, yeah, it's all the wondrous Ms. Rowling's and oh how I thank her!  
  
A/N: Ah... another ron/hermione fic, imagine that. Bwahahaha! This is, at times humorous, at times nutty, at times romantic, and at other times just..... well, you know Ron and Hermione.... SOOOOOOOO... enjoy :D  
  
~Carrot Sticks~  
  
Snort. "Hey look every body; I can stick carrots up my nose!!!" Hermione Granger glared across the long table at Ron Weasley, who did, indeed have carrots stuck in each of his nostrils. She rolled her large amber eyes. Ron was snorting; due to the fact that he couldn't laugh properly... there were carrots up his nose. She and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be the only people at the table who did not find the whole thing utterly amusing. She gave a sigh and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Her elbow was on the table, but no one cared, they were too busy watching Ron and his amazing carrot sticks. Mrs. Weasley looked reproachfully at her youngest son. Hermione copied. Ron glared back, but continued to laugh. His two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, who were visiting from the foriegn countries where they worked, were laughing also as they bewitched the carrots to turn the color of snot. Hermione grimaced. "Boys." She muttered. "What was that, Hermione?" Ron asked between snorts. "Nothing, Ron, just get along with being an immature prat." She said sarcastically. "Oh, okay---Hey!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon, 'Mio." Ron said in a friendly tone, calling her by the nickname he had recently adopted for her. "Do you have to be so crabby?" "Crabby and sensible are two totally different things, Ron." She snapped. Ron screwed up his face, "Crabby and sensible are two totally different things, Ron." He repeated in a horrible imitation of her. "Ron!" she exclaimed, "You're a prefect!" "'Mio, take a break from rules, for heavens sake, its summer!" "Once a prefect, always a prefect." She said seriously. "I didn't ask to be one, you know!" Ron yelled across the table, "And if I have to be one, I'm not going to be a boring old strict one like the rest, I mean... just look what it's done to Per-" Ron stopped mid-sentence. Mrs. Weasley's face was suddenly tear-stricken and Mr. Weasley was sporting the infamous Weasley blush, while squeezing his goblet just a little bit too tight. But that's not what Ron was responding to. Hermione could feel his eyes on her as the heat crawled up her face. "Is that really what you think of me, Ron?" she asked quietly. Of course he had teased and taunted her, but she knew it was all in fun. But this time... he meant it, she knew it... he had never said anything like this before. She didn't know whether to be angry or sad. "You think I'm just a boring, strict old badger?" Tears were springing from her eyes. She gave him an indefinable look before rushing up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron just stared after her in shock. "Well?" Ginny said, looking at him, her eyes aglow in anger. "What?" he said, trying to sound as if he hadn't noticed Hermione leave. "Go up and apologize, Ron!" "Why?" Ginny heaved a sigh and went after Hermione herself. Ron did his best to shrug it off, but he could feel his mother's hawk-like eyes on him, there was little he could hide from her. Not that he had anything to hide. He supposed she always watched him like that when Hermione was near. She's been dying to prove he had some sort of 'crush' on Hermione. And unless he was quite mistaken, he felt nothing of the sort for his bushy haired best friend. But someone else did. Viktor Krum. Bloody Krum with his strength and his so-called 'intellect'. Ron grimaced at the image of Krum, but abruptly tried to make his face neutral, remembering that his mother was still watching. "Is everything alright, Ron, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked briskly. 'Damn. She's fast.' He thought to himself. "I'm fine, Mum." He said, trying desperately to convince both his mother and himself. "Then go apologize." She ordered. "WHAT?! Are you nuts?" Ron paused, and said in a slightly calmer tone, "I didn't do anything to her." "What do you mean, Ronald, you said she was boring and strict!" "I said that PREFECTS were boring and strict not he---" "I'm sorry, Ronald, I was under the impression that Hermione WAS a prefect," Mrs. Weasley replied smartly. "But I suppose you'd know better, being the 'special' prefect and all, hmm?" Ron felt his face heat up rapidly. His mother always knew how to make him feel as though he were in the wrong. Of course, it wasn't hard; he almost always already knew he was in the wrong. He groaned at his mother and hurried up stairs. He lingered a moment outside the door of the room that the two girls were sharing. Sobs were emitting from the other side of the door and Ron felt a pang of guilt. He didn't think he's ever made anyone cry like that. Except Ginny. But Ginny was his sister. He was allowed. Or he allowed himself, or... Oh. Wait, he'd made Hermione cry just like that before. As a matter of fact, it was his because he had made her cry that she was almost killed by a troll. The small bubble of guilt swelled sickeningly in his stomach, expanding to his chest, and right past his Adam's apple. He shook the guilt from his head and rapped on the door. Someone sniffled. Hermione, no doubt.  
  
"Go away." Came her hard voice. "'Mio, listen---" he called through the door. "Don't call me that." She said defiantly. "'Mio-Hermione, listen, I didn't mean that you were boring, or anything like that. I mean, you really are strict, there's no denying that... but, you... you keep Harry and me in line.... I mean... We... I need you." He paused. What was he saying?! "For... for things like that." He added gruffly. "So... so that's all you keep me around for? Just to keep the two of you from getting in too far over your heads? Because... because if so, it's not working, Ron Weasley." Everything was quiet, except for a slight "Uh-oh" from Ginny. "HERMIONE!" He was still shouting through the door. "That's not what I meant!" The door knob turned. Ginny, her face a horrible shade of red, was staring straight at him. "I'm going to leave you two be." She said quietly. "Erm... Ron, please, uh.... just... be sensitive, ok? I know you can be." Ron looked at her, puzzled. She returned his glance with a slightly antsy dart of her eyes. "Um... I've...I've got to use the bathroom." Ron gave a slightly bewildered look and headed into the bedroom. Tears were steaming down her bright pink cheeks. He sat gingerly beside her. "Ron, please... just, just, go away." She said quietly. "Hermione, listen," he started quickly. But she turned to him and gave him a pleading look with her large amber eyes. "Please, just leave me alone." Something was wrong. Really wrong. Hermione never acted like this. Ginny... well, of course, this was normal Ginny behavior. But Hermione wasn't Ginny... but how come she was acting like she was? Girls could be SO confusing. "Listen, just hear me out 'Mio, and I'll leave you alone, ok?" she nodded slightly, a new tear rolling down her cheek. He laughed. "We haven't had row like this since we were eleven, remember?" she smiled slightly and nodded. "Erm... anyway. I didn't mean you were boring or anything, I meant, you know like Malfoy, and Anthony and Padma, and all those prefects, not you. Hermione, you may be different from me... but, I just don't have boring friends." He finished. It was odd to be apologizing to her. He didn't think he's ever done it before. She nodded, just as Ginny was entering the room. Ginny looked startled by Ron's presence and quickly stuffed... something in her pocket. Hermione went a bright shade of magenta, which clashed horrible with the fiery red color of Ginny's skin at the moment. Apparently, something was going, and surprisingly, Ron found that he didn't care very much. He simply satisfied himself with a slight raise of his left eyebrow and a shrug before he sulked off. Closing the door behind him, though, his curiosity took the better of him. "Oh... goodness, Hermione, I am so sorry, I didn't realize he was still..." Ginny was saying while pulling an almost noiseless something from her pocket. "It's ok, I don't think he saw it... he'll be wondering, but we can always cook something up. Oh Ginny, if he knew... oh, I'd never hear the end of it! I dunno... it'd just be... really awkward. I reckon I'd rather Harry knew!" Ron muttered a very nasty curse word through the door in what he hoped was Hermione's general direction. 


End file.
